1. Technical Field
Multiple embodiments relate to a continuous flexible support structure assembly for use on and within various surfaces.
2. Background Art
Various surfaces are often utilized as ground, walking or roofing surfaces, such as turf grass, soil and/or gravel. Such materials are often subject to migration and/or erosion. Additionally, in areas of high pedestrian and/or vehicle traffic, surface stabilization, traction support and/or load weight support may be necessary to alleviate compaction and wear damage to the ground surface. Furthermore, adequate drainage is required for the various surfaces so that precipitation and other liquids do not stand on the various surfaces.